The Sky and the Clouds
by kimachi
Summary: **continuation from Heartbeat** Ryuuji is now outside with Taiga, and spent a bit of time cloud-gazing, for their first time, in Ryuuji's view. **please review and fave**


**Author's Notes: KiMaChi -** Hello there! Here's another continuation, from Late Gift to Heartbeat.  
I can't think of a name for the whole series of stories I'm making, so I just post them individually. OTL  
But I'll learn from this! I'll make a continuing story after finishing this series of stories. :D

So anyway, for those wanting Lemon, you'll have to wait a bit. It will happen... some time in the end of the story. Or middle. I dunno. I'm just planning. xD

**_We do not own Toradora! or its characters. They all belong to Yuyuko Takemiya._**

* * *

Taiga rested her back on the chair she's sitting, and I can tell she was full. I cooked fried rice for breakfast, and she ate 4 servings. I really do wonder how so much food can fit in her stomach, but then, she _is_ Taiga.

She yawned, and then sat up straight. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at me and pointed to the door. "Let's walk outside. It's boring staying in closed spaces, and I want to walk outside."

I stood up, nodding. Taking the bowls we ate from, I placed them in the sink and was going to wash them. But before I could turn on the faucet, Taiga pushed me away from the sink.

"I'll wash the dishes now. You go take a bath."

"But—"

"Take a bath."

"But I don't have—"

"Just take a bath."

Shrugging, I just went to Taiga's room to get a spare towel. "I'm borrowing a towel, okay Taiga?" I didn't hear a response, but I guess she doesn't mind. I headed for the bathroom and then closed the door, locking it. Taking my clothes off, I turn on the shower and set it to a warm temperature, since the morning is a bit chilly now.

After my bath, I opened the door, my hair wet and all. The towel was wrapped around my waist, and I looked around for Taiga.

"Taiga? Would you explain to me how I can go outside with you when I don't even have clothes?"

No response.

"Taiga?" It made me a bit worried, so I checked the kitchen. I saw the sink, and it was clean, the dishes neatly put away. The table was clean too, but there was no sign of Taiga. Thinking that maybe she wanted to sleep again, I checked in her bedroom. Drops of water were left as somewhat a trail as I walked from room to room. I peeked in the room, and when I thought I saw her hair, I stood in front of the door. But then, she wasn't there. I think. All I saw was some clothes laid on the bed. A dark blue shirt with the word 'HELLO' as design, and Bermuda shorts. And… underwear.

I saw my reflection a bit on the mirror Taiga has in her room, and I think I saw my cheeks red from embarrassment. I hurriedly wore the underwear and the Bermuda shorts, so at least I'm a bit dressed when someone suddenly enters the room, and in this case, Taiga. I took the shirt and put it on, and then headed for the mirror. I ran my hand through my hair several times to fix it, and then I hanged the towel in the bathroom. I started heading back to her room, but stopped suddenly in front of the door again.

She's there. Taiga's there. She's sitting on the bed. Wearing the dress I fixed. I was too shocked to even utter a word. She looked so beautiful. She looked at me in confusion and asked, "What?"

I shook my head, and then walked to her. Holding her hand, I pulled her a bit and said, "Let's go." I saw her blush, and I smiled a bit. She looks so cute when she blushes.

Opening the door, I let her go out first. She punched me softly at the tummy, and I led out a short 'oof'. "What was that for?"

"For holding my hand." She was pouting, and I guess she was surprised also with what I did.

I smiled. "I thought you want me to hold your hand?"

She didn't reply, and instead held my hand and pulled me a bit sudden. I almost tripped, and she walked faster than me, going out.

"Come on; don't tell me you're upset just because I held your hand."

"I am not!"

"Then why are you upset? Or is that just me?"

"I wanted to hold your hand first!" She gasped after saying that, and she pulled me suddenly again. This time I tripped.

"Ouch!"

…

Outside, while rubbing my face (I had been pulled from the hallway to the elevator, my face on the floor) I looked at Taiga, and then calmed down a bit. I saw us holding hands, and then thought, _I guess this is what's like to be with Taiga. Oh well, I'll just have to live with it; I love her anyway._ Smiling to my thoughts, I didn't notice much that Taiga was looking at me.

We walked to where there was a large bay as a view, and sat on the grass. Still holding hands, she ran near the edge, where there's a small wall that's separating the grass from the water. She climbed onto the wall, and with her facing the bay, I got a bit worried she might fall. I squeeze her hand, and when she looked at me I could tell that she was wondering why I did that. I then led out a sigh and looked at her. "Do you want to lie on the grass instead?"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that you might fall into the water."

"Don't be. I can handle myself."

"I'm worried for you."

She didn't argue more, and instead she stood and hopped onto the grass. I wrapped my arm around her, and then I sat on the grass. I felt a bit exhausted when I sat, even if I didn't do much yet. She sat next to me, and then hugged my hand. She then looked into my eyes, and smiled. Her cute face was so irresistible. I gave her an Eskimo kiss, and she giggled when we did that. After a while, we laid on the grass, looking up to the sky.

"Look Ryuuji!" Taiga said to me, shaking my arm and pointing to something in the sky. It was a cloud that looked like a star.

"Wow," that was all my mouth uttered. Then next to it I saw what looked like a cat. "Hey, over there is a cat." I pointed next to the star.

"Wow! And below that is…"

She paused, and I got surprised too. We don't look up much to the skies, so this may actually be my first time cloud-gazing with Taiga. We both saw a heart-shaped cloud, facing us.

"…a heart." We both said that phrase, and then looked at each other. We both smiled, and I kissed her. Then, I heard a stomach churning or something.

"Ooh, I'm hungry." Taiga then looked at me.

"Where do you want to eat?" I took my wallet from my pocket, and I had some cash for lunch.

"Anywhere's fine, as long as you're with me." She smiled, and I knew I blushed from that statement. I stood up, pulling her up also.

"So, shall we go to Johnny's?" I said. It wasn't such a romantic place, but it was the first one to pop in my head.

"Mm… Okay." Smiling, she held my hand, squeezed it, and then walked with me to Johnny's.

The heart-shaped cloud seemed to follow us, as we were walking on the side of the road. I could see it, from the corner of my eye; it would deform and reform once in a while. I wonder if ever that means anything, for Taiga and I.

Does it mean that we're really meant for each other? Hm, I hope so.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and faves are loved :)_


End file.
